Gas turbine engines include blades configured to rotate and extract energy from hot combustion gases that are communicated through the gas turbine engine. An outer casing of the gas turbine engine may support one or more blade outer air seals (BOAS) that provide an outer radial flow path boundary for the hot combustion gases. BOAS may include cooling passageways configured to route a flow of cooling fluid therein. One known BOAS includes parallel cooling passageways extending between circumferential edges thereof.